A Little Game
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Saix pretends to be asleep merely to tease Xemnas. Xemnas is not fooled and decides to play along by teasing Saix in his own manner. If Saix admits to being awake he loses, but perhaps that won't be such a bad thing. XemSai. Pointless romantic fluff.


I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

This is just some basic romantic fluff. Nothing graphic, but there's a good amount of cuddles, kisses, and cuteness. Some parts get slightly steamy and passionate, but it's still PG-13.

Don't ask me why I wrote this, I don't know.

Pairings: XemSai and minor implied XigDem

Enjoy!

* * *

Tired was an understatement. While it had its perks, running the Organization had pushed him past exhaustion. At the moment all Xemnas desired was to fall asleep where he would be whisked away to a place where failures were merely a figment of reality.

The mission he had sent the Nocturne on had backfired severely, nearly costing him a powerful ally. Were it not for Xigbar acting on his own, the team would be down a member. Although a verbal reprimand was required, Xemnas could not blame the Freeshooter for his interference with Demyx's battle (and near death experience); for had it been Saix in Number IX's plalce…

The superior's thoughts drifted away from his own mental exhaustion to that of his second in command. Were it not for his Diviner, who made it his personal mission to keep things running smoothly, he would have cracked ages ago. Examining both his current and past life, Xemnas could come up with no reason as to why he was blessed with Saix: the man who was a perfect colleague, friend, and lover.

The mentioned berserker had retired two hours prior and was high time Xemnas joined him. He unlocked the entrance to his quarters before stepping inside. As was expected of the highest ranking member, his room was much larger than the others, resembling more of an apartment than the various lone bedrooms throughout the castle. The entrance room served as a living room that had two smaller joining rooms, the actual bedroom to the left and a private bathroom on the right.

The late hour reminded Xemnas that he was in desperate need of sleep. That keyblade wielder showed no signs of slowing down and it was of the utmost importance for his team to be just as diligent.

Running a hand through his silver locks, Xemnas turned the doorknob, the light from the front room barely illuminating the new area. He flicked on the lights, his gaze automatically darting to the bed. His breathing hitched in surprise for a moment, but then his lips curved into a soft smile.

Lying upon the sheets was the beautiful Diviner. He was dressed in a black tank top and loose-fitting black pants. His head rested upon one arm while the other was lightly tucked in against his chest. The blue locks sprawled across his body that delicately rose and fell with each steady breath.

For ten months now Saix had been spending the night in the superior's room. Neither one could pinpoint when they developed a relationship, but after their first night together, they both discovered they sleep better in each other's embrace.

Xemnas was the one person Saix could trust with his secret of severe nightmares. The horrifying images that crept behind his eyelids kept his from peaceful slumber since his arrival in the Organization. It was the Superior who first rushed to Saix's rescue when he heard the screaming, he was the one who held the trembling man while bringing him out of the realm of subconscious terror. In fact it was Xemnas who suggested that Saix sleep in his room, an idea the subordinate was at first hesitant to comply with. After enough coaxing, Saix reluctantly agreed, and for the first time since Axel's betrayal, found himself finally able to trust another.

The nightmares had reduced to only twice to three times a month.

After removing the coat and boots, Xemnas knelt down beside his sleeping beauty causing the bed to sink. Saix stirred, breaking into consciousness. The distinct scent of his lover calmed him in time to kept his eyes shut. All fatigue seemed to leave him whenever his other half entered the room. The rejuvenated spirit left him in a playful mood along with a cruel idea.

His cheeks lit up when Xemnas' fingers gently stroked his bare arm. He kept himself from smiling and his face concealed for if his master saw his flushed cheeks, the game would be over. Little did he know that Xemnas caught that lone hitch in his breathing.

_Teasing, are we? Two can play that game._ With a smirk he made his first move.

"I should be careful not to wake him," Xemnas said quietly in that alluring voice that enticed the younger Nobody. Saix bit his lip.

Xemnas snuggled up against the smaller man's body, resting his chin on Saix's shoulder. He inhaled the sweet scent of the berserker's silky locks. His strong, yet soft nimble fingers went to work stroking Saix's scalp, brushing the hairs, then watching them fall gracefully down. He repeated that action four times, watching with a sly smile at how the Diviner tried his best not to show any reaction.

_This is your own fault, Dearest, you started this game._

Saix controlled his breathing and allowed himself to relax once more without giving any external cues that he was conscious. Xemnas merely took this as a harder challenge, one he was not going to back down from.

With a smile, his soft lips caressed the pale skin. Saix fought back the urge to shudder—even after all this time, his lover's kisses still caused him to melt. Xemnas' muscular arms tightened around Saix's waist, pulling him closer. The superior kissed his way down Saix's arm, gently nibbling every few inches. Saix bit down harder on his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Saix slightly jerked, a move not unnoticed by the sharp eyes of the other man. Xemnas' lowered his luscious lips to the back of Saix's neck, kissing sweetly. Saix's lips curved into a smile. Xemnas felt another quick movement and deepened the kiss. It was one of Saix' weak spots and it was only a matter of time before he finally caved.

Saix shut his eyes tightly thinking of anything possible to keep his mind away from the pure ecstasy that was traveling all through his body. The Superior pulled away for a moment if only to give the illusion of his defeat. Once Saix visibly showed his lowered defenses that's when he attacked with his final move. He put all his effort into kissing the more sensitive area on the side of Saix's neck.

Saix immediately forfeited with a loud moan and lifted his neck for his beloved to continue. Xemnas smiled in victory then gave his victim what he desired. He licked the side of Saix's neck before gently nibbling the skin, his arms tightening about the smaller body. He pulled away for real and just hugged the other man.

"How long have you been awake?" Xemnas asked.

Saix's eyes shot open. His smile widened and he turned his head to face the gorgeous eyes of his lover.

"Since you stepped on the bed," Saix answered.

Xemnas loosened his hold so that Saix could turn fully. The blue-haired man cuddled his face against Xemnas' chest.

"How awful to tease me all this time," Xemnas said barely above a whisper.

"I could say the same for you, Superior," Saix retorted in a gentle tone.

"Why'd you do it?'

Saix chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other man. "It was fun."

Saix's rare laughter pleased Xemnas enough to let it go this time. He tucked the Diviner's head under his own then lightly kissed him on the forehead. Saix no longer hid his smile as he snuggled closer to the warmth.

"Good night, Beautiful," Xemnas said as Saix dozed off once more.

Saix moaned something that would have sounded like a response from grogginess to anyone else, but Xemnas read the meaning behind that extended syllable.

* * *

They're just too adorable of a couple. I hope you all enjoyed.

Have a lovely day, everyone!


End file.
